vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
You Made a Choice to Be Good/Transcript
Previously on The Vampire Diaries :ENZO: What will I ever do without you? :BONNIE: What if you could take the cure? :SELINE: When the door between this world and Cade's gets cracked open, it wipes out everything. :MATT: All of us in Mystic Falls. :SELINE: All you got to do is make sure that bell rings. 12 times. What do you say, Stefan? :MATT: You need a Maxwell to ring that bell, and I'm not touching it. :STEFAN: Oh, yes, you are, Matt. :STEFAN: I'm about to burn Mystic Falls to the ground. :DAMON: I ain't gonna let it happen. :CAROLINE: I will do whatever it takes. I'm getting you back. :SYBIL: Cade, how are you here? :CADE: The bell rang 11 times. I'll handle it from here. Coffee Shop in Mystic Falls walks into a coffee shop, Bonnie is seen paying for her order at the cash register. :CADE: There's so many options. "Nitro brew?" "Flat white?" "Sea salt and smoked chili latte?" at the item names. These are complicated times. :BONNIE: It's Mystic Falls' attempt to be hipster. If you want simple, go for the straight drip. :CADE: Hmm. Thanks for the insight. :BONNIE: Good luck. with her drinks. :CADE: I would like a straight drip. :BARISTA: For here or to go? :CADE: To go, please. Keep the change. :BARISTA: Appreciate it. :CADE: I know you've been stretching your paycheck while you try to impress your boss' wife. You didn't have to try so hard. Based on what I see in your memory, money was the least of her needs. Now, you were right to wonder about all of her lunch dates. Tuesdays and Thursdays. Always at his place.Hmm. TITLE CARD & CREDITS Salvatore Boarding House -- Basement :DAMON: Update from the outside world. :STEFAN: Don't care. :DAMON: But I do. I care so much, it hurts. But it's a good kind of hurt. Because my lovely humanity is back on and I am seeing the world through rose-colored glasses. :STEFAN: Oh, God, when you say things like that, it really makes me regret not destroying Mystic Falls with hellfire. Maybe Seline'll ring that bell again and put me out of my misery. :DAMON: Don't hold your breath, brother. Psycho sisters are MIA. It's almost as if all is right with the world. :STEFAN: Yeah, except for the fact that we made a deal with the devil. You should be out dropping bodies and keeping our numbers up, Damon. :DAMON: Stefan Salvatore, dropping bodies is not part of a balanced, humanity-on lifestyle. :STEFAN: Sorry, I fell asleep. :DAMON: That's okay. I forgive you. I'm all about redemption these days. I am gonna set things right. :STEFAN: Starting with your humanity switch. When did you become such a nag? Maybe you've been hanging out with my ex-fiancée too much. I'm surprised she's not here with you right now. Telling you all the things you're doing wrong. :DAMON: She had other obligations today. Contrary to your personal belief, it's not all about you. You look hungry. I'm gonna make pancakes. Mystic Falls High School -- Outside :MATT: Welcome, everybody. As part of our ramp-up to Founder's Day, our high school students have followed up on a local legend about a time capsule buried in 1790. With the help of our historical society, they went digging for treasure. And this is what they found. is heard after they reveal what was found. Left behind by the first settlers, it hasn't been opened until now. looks at one of the items uncovered and walks to where Caroline is digging. :CAROLINE: Hey. You okay? You looked a little shaky up there. :MATT: Yeah, this morning's been a real mess. I got called into a fight at a coffee shop, these two guys almost killed each other. :CAROLINE: I feel like Mystic Falls just isn't as safe as it used to be. :MATT: Tell me about it. the item Caroline uncovered. Is that ancient Tupperware? :CAROLINE: Elena, Bonnie and I made our own time capsule when we were 11 and buried it right under this tree. And I cannot believe it is still here. :CAROLINE: taking a picture from the capsule, shows it to Matt. Look at this. Oh... :MATT: Oh, my gosh, look at your mom's hair. :CAROLINE: the next picture. Oh, Miranda Gilbert. Here's Bonnie, Elena and me. Wow, we look like babies. a piece of paper as she was going through the capsule. Oh, my gosh. reading it. "Dear Future Caroline, I predict you will win a Tony Award, live in the perfect house and marry the perfect boy. Ambitious and sadly, inaccurate." :MATT: Stefan still locked up? :CAROLINE: But I'm staying positive. I mean, look at Damon. Humanity on and he's a new person. Stefan will get his emotions back, too. :MATT: What? I just wonder if he's ever gonna feel bad for trying to make me destroy our whole town and kill God knows how many people. :CAROLINE: Stefan's not him... :MATT: I know, Stefan's not himself. The sirens, the devil, the mind control. But it's still him that did all those things. It's hard to keep giving him a pass. Peter Maxwell's Truck -- On the Road :BONNIE: Oh! :ENZO: Sorry, love. Peter Maxwell's truck is in dire need of shock absorbers. You all right, love? :BONNIE: Yeah, I'm fine. Just a supernatural ringing in my ears. That fork-bell combo packs a nasty psychic punch. :ENZO: Yeah, those tie-down straps must have come loose. We'll stop up ahead and fix them and we'll be rid of that noisy bell and this borrowed car in no time. Where is this secret hiding place of yours anyway? :BONIE: It's a surprise. :ENZO: Okay. :BONNIE: as she sees the list Caroline sent to her. Oh, my God. :ENZO: What? :BONNIE: Caroline found my sixth grade bucket list. :ENZO: Paris is on there, I presume? :BONNIE: My tweener dreams were not that sophisticated. "Meet Justin Timberlake, audition for American Idol, be on MTV's Spring Break..." :ENZO: High aspirations, indeed. :BONNIE: Okay, don't mock my tweener self. What's on your bucket list? :ENZO: You know, I never thought to make one. Being immortal and all. FOMO really isn't in the vampire vocabulary. :BONNIE: There has to be something or... things you really want to do. Some daredevil thrills you haven't tried. :ENZO: Yeah, I suppose I could think of a few. :BONNIE: Then let's do them or as many of them as we can. You need to take full advantage of the perks of your immortality. :ENZO: While I'm still immortal, you mean? :BONNIE: Exactly. No time like the present. :ENZO: Well, except we're on a mission. :BONNIE: We'll still end up at the same destination. Why not make the journey an adventure? Salvatore Boarding House -- Basement :DAMON: Second chances, coming up. I dare you to have one of these and tell me that they are not the best pancakes you ever...had. realizes that Stefan, who was supposed to be chained up, is gone. He then turns around and sees Cade. :DAMON: Where the hell is my brother? :CADE: Making up for your disappointing work ethic. I sent him on a task. You're wondering if I'm a hallucination. Well, I assure you, I am very real. :DAMON: Noted. What brings you to town? :CADE: Upon the Maxwell bell's 11th ring, the boundary to hell broke down for a moment. I took the opportunity to step through and take up residence here. Since my disciples seem to require additional motivation. :DAMON: Don't think I want to know what you did to motivate Stefan. :CADE: Mm, fire is only one of the tools at my disposal. But he hardly needed prompting to go back to work. Now it's your turn to make up the deficit. By sundown tonight, you will kill 100 people... :DAMON: Here's the thing. I don't really feel like being your Terminator anymore. :CADE: Your feelings are a non-issue. Our arrangement is very clear. Do as I say and you won't go to hell. Disobey me, and I send you there to stay. So here's your second option. If you object to quantity, I will accept quality instead. :DAMON: Quality? Like the queen of England quality? :CADE: Quality like... Caroline Forbes. :DAMON: Oh. Well, she's a bit of a no-fly zone. You know what I mean? :CADE: It's completely up to you. Before the sun goes down, kill 100 evil strangers, or kill the love of your brother's life. Mystic Falls High School -- Outside/The Armory calls Dorian. :MATT: I got a question for you. :DORIAN: You know I'm a person, right? Like, I'm not just your human Wikipedia. Hi, Matt, how are you? I'm great. Slammed with work, but really enjoying this unseasonably warm weather. :MATT: Hi, Dorian. I don't care about the weather. I need you to tell me what this is. puts some ancient artifact in front of his phone's camera. :DORIAN: Whoa. Where did you get that from? :MATT: A time capsule from the 18th century settlement that became Mystic Falls. :DORIAN: It's a cardan grille. It's a cipher device used for code-breaking. Secret message style. :MATT: Why would it have a Maxwell crest on it? :DORIAN: Maybe you're descended from a family of spies. :MATT: Wouldn't be the weirdest thing I've heard in the last few days. Thanks. :CAROLINE: Yeah, this looks great. Thank you. :WOMAN: You're welcome. :CAROLINE (to Damon): You are supposed to be on Stefan duty. :DAMON: Well, there's no point now. Cade's in town. He set our boy free. :CAROLINE: What? :DAMON: He also told me to kill you. :CAROLINE: Damon... :DAMON: Of course I have a plan B, Blondie. :CAROLINE: Hold on, back up. Where is Stefan now? :DAMON: I don't know. Wherever he is, he's not answering his phone. tries to reach him. :DAMON: Points for optimism. :CAROLINE: Voice mail. :DAMON: Mm-hmm. :CAROLINE: How is this even possible? I thought Cade was supposed to live in some kind of psychic dimension. :DAMON: You mean his realm of pain and fire? No. That's just his vacation home. He's here to stay. :CAROLINE: Does your plan B account for that? :DAMON: Of course it does. This may come as a surprise to you, but you're not the only optimist in town. Well, let's get these yahoos somewhere safe. Stay clear, yourself. Cade gave me till sundown to kill a hundred of these people or kill you instead, and I don't want to be tempted by either. :CAROLINE: Well, where are you going? :DAMON: Less you know, the better. We're up against a mind reader who's also a pyromaniac. But I'm sure it'll all be fine. Motor Speedway is driving a racing car while Bonnie is cheering for him. :ENZO: That was unbelievable! I should've done this long ago. :BONNIE: Mmm. Happy is a good look on you. :ENZO: Eh, doesn't take much. Fast car, beautiful girl. I'm a cliché. :BONNIE: What's next? :ENZO: What, there's more? :BONNIE: You tell me. There's got to be more on your bucket list than drag racing. :ENZO: Um... Skydiving has some appeal. :BONNIE: Okay. I think there's a place about an hour away. :ENZO: Hey. What's really on your mind? :BONNIE: If you're gonna take the cure, if you're gonna become human, I just want to make sure there's nothing you missed out on. :ENZO: Not if I take the cure. When. Do you not know me at all, Bonnie Bennett? If I say I'll do a thing, I'll do it. kiss passionately. But... if you insist on more fun... nods. Skydiving it is. After one more go-round in this beauty. :BONNIE: Yeah. Mystic Grill :CAROLINE: That's right, everyone! Happy hour, all day long. joins Matt at the bar. :MATT: What's this about? :CAROLINE: Oh, you know. Just Damon being told to kill a hundred people, or else kill me instead. Just... standard afternoon special. :MATT: Who told him that? :CAROLINE: Cade. By the way, he's out in the world. Walking around, taking in the sights. Look, Damon's on it. He's got a plan. But in the meantime, I made you something. Just in case. offers him a drink. It's a blood orange margarita. Emphasis on the blood. Specifically, my blood. gestures him to drink. :MATT: I know you mean well. But if Mystic Falls goes up in flames, I'd rather go with it. :CAROLINE: Than survive? :MATT: Becoming a vampire isn't survival, Caroline. It's a death sentence all the same. puts away the drink and throws it in the sink. Mystic Falls High School -- Outside :CADE: I expected to find you busier. :DAMON: I am busy. Just staying out of trouble. :CADE: Well, that's contrary to your task. :DAMON: Yeah, but I'm on the redemption jag. See, there's this girl I want to impress. So I'm trying not to kill anyone. Ever again. :CADE: And yet you understand the downside of disobeying me. :DAMON: I just want to renegotiate our deal. You throw in the Caroline, and the whole 'by sundown' of it all into the mix, you really changed the rules. :CADE: You think I'm being unfair. :DAMON: Nope. I just think you're being you. :CADE: I could say the same of you. How very Damon Salvatore, to contemplate murdering the devil. Even now, you're gauging where my beating heart might lie. Asking yourself if you can best my reflexes... suddenly seized his arm and gives him a vision of his hell, i.e. a screaming-to-death Damon on fire :DAMON: Question answered. :CADE: And now you're wondering if fire can kill me. Let's find out. puts his body on fire. Or were you going for something more like this? forearm now. He then extracts his heart from his body. Or detaching my heart from my body? Seen enough? gives him another vision of his hell. Gas Station :STEFAN: Boy. These roads had me completely turned around. Never been so happy to find a gas station in my life. :REALTOR: It gets confusing around here. :STEFAN: Sure does. It's partly my fault. I was driving while distracted. Thinking about work. Not that I'm complaining. I love what I do. Deadlines can get kind of stressful, though. Oh, it's probably because of who I'm working for. You ever get the feeling that your boss can read your mind? :REALTOR: I haven't had a boss in a while. I run my own office. :STEFAN: Ooh, that's smart. That's what I want to do. Go solo and ditch this partnership that's been dragging me down for years. Of course, I'd still have to report to the guy at the top of the food chain. You know. The one who can read my mind. You know. The one who can read my mind. :REALTOR: Right. :STEFAN: To be clear, he is an actual psychic. He told me where to find you. That work deadline I was telling you about? vamp-speeds to her and compels her. You're gonna help me with it. Mystic Grill :DORIAN: You put the cardan grille over text, and it reveals a hidden message. But you have to have the right text to decrypt. I brought Harvey's journal. It's the same era, same Maxwell crest. Maybe this device will match something he wrote. :CAROLINE: All right, all you can eat, time capsule prices. :MATT: Any word from Damon? :CAROLINE: No, but so far I'm encouraged by the continuing lack of hellfire. :DORIAN: What's going on? :MATT: Real talk, since you're in the circle of trust and all, the devil's in town. :DORIAN: Arcadius? Is in Mystic Falls? That's... kind of mind-blowing. :MATT: And very unsafe. :CAROLINE: Which is why you should have a supernatural insurance plan. I'm just putting the alternative out there. :MATT: There's no alternative, Caroline. It's life or death, that's it. :DORIAN: Y-You're talking about becoming a vampire. Alaric told me everything. All I'd have to do is drink your blood? :CAROLINE: And die. Not that that's the goal. :DORIAN: If you don't mind me asking, what's it like, being you? :CAROLINE: Well, the lows are low, I'm not gonna lie. But... you feel stronger than you ever thought you could feel. Powerful. And everything's heightened. Emotions, appetites, joy... :MATT: And pain. It's violence and murder. It's a choice you can never take back. It's a choice you'll regret forever. :CAROLINE: Some people don't regret it. B&B in New York and Enzo have finally arrived at their destination. :ENZO: Well, all things considered, I think we made good time. takes his phone out of his pocket, it's broken. :ENZO: Oh. Damn it. Oh. :BONNIE: Yeah? What'd you expect? You face-planted onto it after that BASE jump. :ENZO: Too bad. Missing out on some epic zero gravity flight photos. So I don't remember my list including 'start a B&B in upstate New York'. :BONNIE: I bought it a few months ago, with money my dad left me. No one knows about it. e can stash the bell here. :ENZO: Brilliant. Uh, what made you buy a house in the middle of nowhere? Oh, is it a romantic getaway for us? Hell of a gesture. Puts my blood necklace to shame. :BONNIE: I didn't buy the house for you. :ENZO: Should I be worried? :BONNIE: Probably not. :ENZO: How about you prove it by giving me a tour of every single room? :BONNIE: You are forgetting one very important thing. opens the door and gets in. She turns around and looks at Enzo. Enzo St. John, I invite you in. :ENZO: Wait. There's something I've been imagining. takes Bonnie's hand and carries her over the threshold. One day we'll do that for real. Thank you, darling. And thank you for my bucket list day. :BONNIE: Was it enough? :ENZO: It was perfect. Though the fact that there are endless ways humans will tempt death for their own amusement - never ceases to amaze me. :BONNIE: Oh, don't worry. You'll be a stupid human soon. If that's what you still want. :ENZO: Yeah, of course it is. Do you not believe me? :BONNIE: I don't know. Up until recently, your existence as a vampire never included anything good. Maybe you need more time to live your vampire life to its fullest. :ENZO: Nothing I could do as a vampire would be better than being with you as a human. :BONNIE: You do not have to do this for me. :ENZO: I'm aware of that. But fate has led us here, and there's nothing left to stop us. Not a doubt remains in my mind. In fact, why not just get on with it? :BONNIE: What do you mean? :ENZO: I mean that as soon as we put that bloody bell into a suitable indoor hiding place, let's you and me grab an empty syringe, and head straight for Elena's warehouse in Brooklyn. :BONNIE: About that... Mystic Grill :DAMON: Plan B didn't work. We need a plan C. :CAROLINE: What was wrong with plan B? :DAMON: Well, apparently the devil can't be killed. At least not if you rip his heart out. Or set him on fire. :CAROLINE: I thought you said you weren't gonna try anything stupid. :DAMON: When did I ever promise that? Listen, in my defense, he did both of those things to himself. Bastard's tougher than he looks. Guess after 4,000 years, he's learned a trick or two. :CAROLINE: He's immortal. :DAMON: Mm-hmm. :CAROLINE: He cannot be killed. So... we just need to change the equation. :DAMON: How? :CAROLINE: There's one thing that can turn immortals mortal. realizes what Caroline is actually suggesting. :DAMON: No. No, no, no, no. The cure is off the table. I'm not risking my future with Elena. :CAROLINE: What is the bigger risk... Making the devil mortal so that we can kill him, or letting him stay immortal, and just waiting for him to kill us? Look, all we need to do is capture Cade... :DAMON: You're talking about the devil here. :CAROLINE: We give him the cure, he becomes mortal. Then someone else will take his blood. That'll make him age 4,000 years and then shrivel into dust. :DAMON: You realize if you take the cure out of Elena's body, that little vial is our one and only dose. And we're not even sure it'll work on Cade. :CAROLINE: This is our best chance to get Stefan back. Isn't that what you want? :DAMON: No, it's what YOU want. You know what I want? I want to fix my brother, I want to get rid of the devil, and I want my future with Elena. But I am not becoming human while she sleeps for decades. :CAROLINE: You won't have to take the cure right away. Enzo will take it from Cade, and years from now, you can take it from Enzo. :DAMON confused: Enzo? Enzo? What... :CAROLINE: Bonnie asked him. He said yes. They were going to tell you. :DAMON: Before or after they stole it from me? :CAROLINE: It doesn't belong to you. It is in Elena's blood. She would want to save all of us, and you know it. Anyway, I've done the math. It can work. :DAMON: How can you be so sure? :CAROLINE: It's not about being sure. It's about using what we've got. Unless you have a plan D. :DAMON: No, I don't. Bonnie's not gonna like this. Mystic Falls/B&B in New York calls Bonnie.] :DAMON: Just hear me out, okay? Cade as an immortal, disturbingly indestructible. Cade as a mortal, total question mark. Therefore, if we give Cade the cure, thus turning him mortal, it might be the only shot that we have to get rid of him. :BONNIE: 'Might be' isn't very convincing. :DAMON: If you have better ideas about how to defeat the devil, Bonnie, I'm all ears. :BONNIE: I finally have Enzo, minus all the insanity. We're gonna start a life together. is vamp-hearing. We need the cure to do that, and we know it'll work on him exactly as intended, no question marks. Besides, what if you're wrong? Then I lose everything, too. :DAMON: But there's more at stake here than just you or me or Enzo. :BONNIE: You understand what you're asking me to do? :DAMON: Well, at least I'm asking. You were just gonna give Enzo the cure without telling me. :BONNIE: Sorry, I just wanted to put myself first, for once. I just wanted to be happy. :DAMON: You know what I want us to both be? Alive. But we're all out of options. :BONNIE: There has to be a loophole. :DAMON: This is the loophole. I hate it, too, Bonnie. I hate that this is all my fault, but I got us into this mess, and I'm gonna get us out. doesn't say anything. You still with me, Bon? :BONNIE: Yeah. :DAMON: Is that a 'Yes, I'm with you. We'll take down Cade together'? :BONNIE annoyed: I said yes, okay? We'll do it. We'll rescue everyone but ourselves, again! Mystic Grill :CAROLINE: Find any secret messages? :DORIAN: Uh, kind of. There's different styles of handwriting, which indicates some sort of back and forth between two people, likely in secret. The messages are meaningless. reads out loud Harvey's journal with the cardan grille. 'Today was a cold day. The crops are bountiful.' It's like there's a code inside the code. :CAROLINE: Well, if anyone can figure it out, my money's on you. hands him a drink. And, um, in case you want to take me up on my prior offer. Caroline, Matt and Dorian were discussing on a supernatural insurance plan, i.e drink Caroline's blood in case if anything bad happens. :DORIAN: This come with a special ingredient? :CAROLINE: Lime juice hides the taste. Huh. :DORIAN: It is an intriguing insurance plan. :CAROLINE: You are surprisingly low-key about the existence of the supernatural. :DORIAN: Are you kidding me? I'm getting a degree in occult studies here. I live for this stuff. :CAROLINE: Yeah, but how does one even pick that as a major? :DORIAN: Kind of because of my family. For generations, we thought we were cursed. Bankruptcy, depression, health problems... You name it, we dealt with it. My parents were the first to break the mold. Great marriage, successful careers, two good kids. And then my, um...my dad and my little sister died in a house fire. It was like we were cursed all over again. :CAROLINE: God, I'm... so sorry. :DORIAN: I hid at the library to cope. I just wanted to find some sort of proof that they were at peace. And then one day I had the strangest dream. I was playing baseball, center field, like I did in high school. My sister was in the stands. She was wearing this ugly Christmas sweater I always teased her about. She smiled, and she waved at me. And I knew it was somehow okay. And then, of course, I wanted to know what it all meant. You know, how was it possible I felt her spirit? What other supernatural or mystical forces there were in the world. Hence, occult studies. :CAROLINE: Um, have any advice on how to deal with the devil? :DORIAN: Well, make sure he stays in hell would be a good place to start. Mystic Grill we hear screams. :CADE: Stay where you are! He was stealing from his employees. The other one was a philanderer. :DORIAN: Arcadius. :CAROLINE: Nobody else has to die. :CADE: I beg to differ. Here's another thief. burns him, Matt saves him. :MATT: Stop! :CADE: Those of you who feel yourselves to be good people, free of evildoing, you may be excused. :MATT: Everyone come with me. leave. :CADE: Where's my reluctant envoy? :DAMON: You said I had until sundown.. micromanager. :CADE: You should be thanking me. I'm doing your work for you. I assumed your choice was the hundred. Unless I'm wrong. You can end this here and now with one particular soul. :CAROLINE: Why do you want me dead? Have I offended you somehow? :CADE: No, but you're important because you're Stefan's girl. Your brother understood the choice right away. :DAMON: It's not up to Stefan. :CADE: Your choice was not. His choice was. :DAMON: What do you mean, 'his' choice? :CADE: The task I gave both of you was kill 100 people, or kill your brother's girl. Stefan chose option B, which is to kill your girl. :CAROLINE: Stefan would never hurt Elena. :CADE: You underestimate him. Stefan headed to New York without blinking an eye. He jumped at the chance to murder Elena. takes the drink with Caroline's blood in it. :DAMON: Okay... fine. vamp-speeds to the woman who was hiding and bites her; meanwhile Dorian is lifting his drink up to his mouth. :DORIAN: Oh, my God. horrified by the whole scene, drops his glass now spilt on the ground. Caroline takes him out of the room at vamp-speed. Damon and Cade are now face-to-face. :DAMON: Happy? :CADE: Yes, and no. She doesn't count. She was essentially a good woman, and her soul is of no use to me. But I quite enjoyed watching you work. I gave you three worthy kills. You still have 97 to go. :DAMON: And then you send Stefan home? :CADE: Oh, you misunderstand me. Your quota is separate from your brother's task. You made your choice, he made his. :DAMON: No. No, no, no. No, no, no. I'll do anything you want... You stop him! :CADE: The time for bargains is over. Now get back to work. Mystic Falls -- Outside gets into his car. :CAROLINE: Wait, I'm coming with you. :DAMON: Sorry, Blondie. You'll only slow me down if I have to hurt him. Gas Station/Damon's car phone rings. Stefan looks at his caller, hesitates to take the call but then answers it. :STEFAN: You know, it is so refreshing to know that whatever you say will not bother me. :CAROLINE: Then why even answer my call? :STEFAN: Same reason people channel surf when they're bored. Just passing time while my new friend fills out the paperwork. :CAROLINE: Wait, you're doing paperwork? :STEFAN: Yep. She had everything messengered over from the county clerk's office, and I will be on my way as soon as she signs on the last dotted line. :CAROLINE: What are you talking about? :STEFAN (to the realtor): Uh-uh-uh... You have to notarize that page. Where's your stamp? hangs up. B&B in New York :ENZO: So, Elena's here? She's the reason you bought this house. :BONNIE: I had her moved from the Brooklyn warehouse after you and Damon went missing... for her safety. :ENZO: Heard your chat with Damon. :BONNIE: He's right. It's not the time to be selfish. Defeating Cade is more important. We're so close to everything we wanted. It's right here... and we can't have it. :ENZO: Come here, luv. :BONNIE: I never get to have my chance. Always give it up. Always do the right thing... for everyone else. :ENZO: Do you want to keep the cure? :BONNIE: No. No, I want to help. I want to use it on Cade. It just sucks. :ENZO: Your selflessness is part of what makes you you. And I will be by your side no matter what happens. :BONNIE: I'm sorry I built up this whole future that we might not get to see. :ENZO: Bonnie... I'll still be in love with you even if I stay a vampire. We can still have our future. We can live right here in this house. We can cook dinner every night in the kitchen. Dance by the fire. I'll play the guitar. And I'll watch you grow old and gray. :BONNIE: Oh. :ENZO: And you'll be as beautiful then... as you are now. I don't need the cure to be happy. I only need you. is truly touched by his words. She kisses him. Gas Station/B&B in New York realtor finishes the paperwork. :STEFAN: Congratulations. You are about to become a proud owner of Bonnie Bennett's safe house. :ENZO: Now, let's go try and save the world. the time he speaks, the realtor is signing the deal - making her the new owner. As a result, Enzo is banished from the house. :BONNIE: Enzo! :STEFAN: One more thing. Will you do me a favor and invite me in? Mystic Grill :CAROLINE: I just sent the last guy home... after compelling him to forget today's not-so-happy hour. :MATT: Great. Now we can all pretend like this day never happened... except for the people who are dead. :CAROLINE: You know what? I have had a crappy couple of days. I don't need you shoving your judgment in my face. :MATT: I'm just being honest. Okay? I'm hanging on by a thread. This whole town's hanging on by a thread. This isn't the town we grew up in anymore. :CAROLINE: It's exactly the same as it was back then. We just didn't know any better because we were kids, playing games and burying old photos. Adults hid the darkness from us, Matt. We're the adults now. And you're part of the darkness. That's not fair. :MATT (pissed): Yeah, well, tell that to the corpses you just compelled everyone to forget. leaves. Dorian drinks a beer. :MATT: That's not spiked with blood, is it? :DORIAN: No, no. I'm not about that life, not after what I saw today. :MATT: I'm sorry you got dragged into this. :DORIAN: No, don't be. I chose to be here. Huh. is still working on the ''[[Maxwell Journal|Maxwell journal].]'' Weird. This last message is in a completely different language. :MATT: What's it say? :DORIAN: I have no clue. It's kind of like Latin, also kind of Gothic... maybe some old Prussian. You know what? I have to check this, and get some stuff from the library. closes the journals. There's a necklace under it. Um... oh, I almost forgot. I was geeking out with the historical society today, and, uh, they found another Maxwell heirloom in the capsule. You should have it. gives it to a puzzled Matt. I'll text you when I get back to the Armory. :MATT: You're going back to work? Do you ever sleep? :DORIAN: I'll sleep when I'm dead, which will eventually happen because I'm human. I intend to stay that way if I can help it. On the road :STEFAN (to Damon via the phone): Now, unless you're in a hovercraft, you're not gonna catch me in time. :DAMON: Donovan called in some favors. NYPD's headed to the warehouse right now. :STEFAN: Well, I'm not on my way to Brooklyn. Elena is in upstate New York. :DAMON: What... how is that even possible? :STEFAN: That's where Bonnie hid her. :DAMON: Where Bonnie hid her? How would you even know that? :STEFAN: Damon, we work for a psychic. Did you forget? Cade told me he met Bonnie this morning at a coffee shop and read her mind. That's where he saw the address of the safe house. It wasn't too difficult to track down her realtor. Although, that title deed paperwork did take forever. B&B in New York/On the road is stuck outside, since the house is no longer owned by Bonnie. :BONNIE: Come inside. I invite you in. :ENZO: It's no use, luv. Look, we need to get the cure and go. Can you manage? :BONNIE: I'll try. :DAMON: Stefan... listen to me. :STEFAN: Let me guess. You're gonna appeal to my humanity and my brotherly bond. 'Think about Elena.' Blah, blah, blah. You don't have to think about anything, just turn around. I'll meet you wherever you want. Yeah? And then what? :DAMON: Then, whatever anger you're working through, man, you can just take it out on me. :STEFAN: I am taking it out on you. I'm on my way to murder Elena. :DAMON: Stefan. :STEFAN: In fact, Waze says I'll be there in five minutes. Bonnie is opening Elena's casket. She takes a syringe. You don't have to do this for Cade. I'm not doing this for Cade. I'm doing this for me. :DAMON: What?! :STEFAN: When Cade first suggested this idea, I was like, 'God, why didn't I think of that?' Oh, I know why. Because I've been too busy taking care of my brother. :DAMON: You don't have to take care of me... ever again. I got this. I'm good. I'll take care of both of us, Stefan. :STEFAN: No, you won't, Damon. You're not capable of it, but you'll keep trying to interfere with everything as long as we're connected through her. That is why I want Elena gone. :DAMON: I swear to God, Stefan, if you hurt her... you are dead to me. :STEFAN: That's exactly my point. I want to cause her death so you can blame me for it... gets out of his car and heads to the house. Because then you will finally stop trying to save me... and I will be free of you forever. :DAMON: This is not the answer, man. Leave Elena out of this. I am begging you, Stefan. :STEFAN: Listen to yourself. You are pathetic. She's the root of all your problems, and therefore, mine. I mean, she's still coming between us, which is insane if you really think about it because, to be honest with you, in the grand scheme of things, she's really not that special. She's just a stupid girl. She's a stupid human girl who will be so easy to kill. :DAMON: Stefan. :STEFAN: She's already in her coffin, prepped and ready to go. I'm thinking something symbolic. Maybe find a bathtub to drown her in. Full circle kind of thing. :DAMON: You can't do that. You won't. :STEFAN: Oh, yes, I can and I will... and I can't wait. :DAMON: Stefan. hangs up. Stefan! speeds up. :ENZO: You all right in there? :BONNIE: Yeah. It just feels so weird to be doing this to her. I'm not exactly an expert at drawing blood. :ENZO: Nonsense. I'm sure you're brilliant at it. :BONNIE: How much blood should I take? oes the cure have a minimum dosage? waits Enzo's response. He doesn't. She goes out of the room, in the hallway. Do you think this is enough? Enzo? is motionless and looks like something is happening to him, he can't speak. His heart is extracted from his chest by someone. This someone turns out to be Stefan. Bonnie stares in horror, while Stefan gets into the house. Bonnie quickly regains her spirit and breaks off a wooden peg from a coat rack and uses it as a weapon. :STEFAN: Really? tries to hurt him with it but Stefan easily stops her. :BONNIE: Let go of me. :STEFAN: What do you care what happens to Elena, huh? In a minute, you're gonna be dead, anyway. :BONNIE: And you're gonna be human. injects him the cure, Stefan falls to the ground. She runs to a deceased Enzo, takes him in her arms and cries in pain. Enzo! is a wave of energy that radiates from her body followed by a loud sound resembling a bomb exploding. THE END See More Category:Episode Transcripts Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Eight